


Purple Flower

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Series: Reverse FNAF Worlds [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood, Bonding, Character Death, Child Abuse, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Horror, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Tags Are Hard, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: William knows he won't last forever.He needs someone to carry out his work, his battle against death itself.If none of his children can do it, perhaps another one can.The Sister Story to Golden Thron.An Evil Charlie Emily AU.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Series: Reverse FNAF Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Stolen, Broken Toys

William watched, surveying all the people at the Diner. Most were small families, only one or two children. A mother, a father, a happy son and happy daughter.

He didn't have that. The Afton family had changed as of this summer.

They were now a father, an unhappy son, an angry son, and a lonely daughter who missed her mother. There was a bed for two in his room that now only held one person.

Jealousy and anger flared upon seeing his coworker happily giving yet another present to his son and daughter. Twins, of course, apparently it ran in the Emily family. A beautiful little boy and girl, Elizabeth's age now. 

The son, Sammy, was soft. Always looking at flowers and drawing pictures, a sensitive boy at heart, just like his father. Not unlike William's own younger son, come to think of it.

The daughter, Charlotte, was a curious little thing. She wandered off on the regular, and frequently got into things she wasn't supposed to. So much so that Henry was designing a new animatronic for security reasons after Charlotte had wandered out the door 1 too many times.

Like right now. A brand new plush doll in her hands, Charlotte toddled out the glass doors, looking out at the flashes of lightning in the night sky while her twin hid under a table and cried. 

William punched out, walking towards the back employee room to grab his coat. Stopping for a moment hearing Henry talking on the phone. 

"Yes, I gave it to her. Yeah, yeah she loved it, hasn't let go." Henry paused for a moment. "Carol, I'm telling you, she's fine. She just has a little trouble with attachment, she'll get over it, I did. I barely wanted friends when I was her age, and I turned out fine in the end."

Ah, Carol. Always worrying over whether or not her kids were perfect. Charlotte was apparently having trouble making bonds with people. Apparently her preschool teachers were describing her as "antisocial" and "apathetic" towards her peers.

William actually felt bad. Most kids like that were just interested in other things. Michael was a class clown and acted out frequently but the kid had a gift for things like music. Kids like that weren't stupid, or bad, god forbid someone break the mold a little.

Anger boiled up in him when he heard Carol shout something on the phone, Henry angrily responding. "Fine! Fine, I'll see if we can find her a counselor." 

Of course, those fools would ruin a beautiful mind. Idiots, the lot of them. He loved Henry, more than what was socially acceptable, but good god could that man make stupid decisions. 

Rolling his eyes hard enough to hurt, William walked away, out in the dark night where Charlotte stood in the wind, watching the rain pour down. Her soft green dress fluttering in the winds, that odd looking plushie held tightly to her chest.

Under the rain and the thunder, William heard her whispering to it.

"You understand me. Mommy doesn't understand. Everyone at school hates me. Teachers say I'm playing wrong, and all the other kids say I'm weird. I... I don't deserve to be bullied."

So smart for such a young child, much like William himself.

"Charlotte, does your father know you're out here?" He asked, bending down to her level. "You could catch a cold, you know."

"I don't feel cold."

Still 4 years old though.

"Uh... No, that's.... Nevermind. What do you have, there?" He asked, pointing at the black plushie in her arms.

She smiled softly, turning it around to show it off to him. "Do you like it, Uncle William?" She asked. It was odd looking. Stubby arms and legs, a round head with a white face, big rosy cheeks, and lipstick. Empty black eyes and mouth, curled slightly into an open black smile. "My daddy gave it to me, he said it can be my best friend, I can tell secrets to it."

A flash of lightning illuminated the wet parking lot, William nodding as more thunder rumbled. "May I tell you a small secret, Charlotte?"

She nodded, holding up her new toy. "Her too!" 

"Your mother and father are trying to change you. They think you're broken."

Her arms sank. "W.... What?"

"They are trying to find a way to make you like the other children. Is that something you want?"

Tears began to well up in the little girl's eyes. "No!" She shook her head. "Daddy... Daddy wouldn't, he said... He said I was perfect!"

William figured as much, he opened his mouth to respond when Charlotte continued. 

"I knew it! They're liars! Everyone's a liar!" She growled, an anger burning in her eyes as her lips curled back into a twisted frown. Shame, betrayal, hurt, it was all too familiar. 

Sammy was like Henry, but Charlotte was like William. She was stronger, braver, and most importantly, intelligent. William knew he wouldn't be around forever, a much as he hated it and was constantly searching for a way to cheat death via his research.

Lately, his newest discovery was that a dead soul, fueled with agony, could attach to an object. Sad that it had to take the life of his old neighbor's cat, but it was all in the name of science. Of Life itself. 

He had dismantled the tiny robot the cat soul had attached to, but, if it was on a larger scale... With, perhaps, a human...

Charlotte had her back turned to him, sobbing quietly into the plushie, shaking her head. William reached into the inside pocket of his coat, where his pocket knife lay hidden.

"Why can't I be better....?" Charlotte cried softly, hiccuping and sniffling as thunder boomed above. 

No. No, this was the right decision, William nodded, getting right behind the young girl.

Slowly, he reached around towards her abdomen. 

Covering her mouth with a soft cloth using one hand and pulling her body close with his arm, William scooped Charlotte up into his arms, and carried her towards the car. 

After all, what was one more child in his family? Elizabeth was delicate, Michael was independent, and Joseph cried if he stepped on a bug.

William needed a protege, and life didn't just throw opportunities around like this.

Tossing Charlotte in the back seat, William headed home with the newest member of the Afton Family.


	2. Welcome Home

Charlotte shivered in the back of the car, clutching her toy in her hands, crying softly and curling up to try and be smaller. William had thrown her carelessly into the back seat before locking the doors to make sure she couldn't get out. The young girl had hit her head on the small carseat and was too frightened and in pain to sit up and try banging on the windows. 

She buried her face and coughed slightly, trying not to shake too much. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." William sounded bored as he spoke. "If I wanted to hurt you, Charlotte, I would have." 

Charlotte curled up tighter, though fell over onto the seat, the lack of seat belt letting the tiny girl fall any way the car leaned. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm saving you, you'll see. Your father wanted to throw you out, but I wouldn't let him. You'll be living at my house, now stop crying, you're fine." 

Charlotte nodded and tried to stop, the car jostling her more as William pulled up to his house. She had just grabbed onto the seat belt to stop from being moved too much, her other arm wrapped tightly around her new plush. 

Quick as lightning, William opened the door and grabbed her again, pulling her quickly into the house. "Get downstairs, I'll bring you something to eat, just give me a few minutes." William set her down in front of a large white door. "Oh, and Charlie?" 

She looked up at him, sniffling. "Y... Yeah?" 

"This whole basement is yours, now. It's your room. I will put a bed down there tomorrow, as well as books, or toys. I will also be teaching you, as..." He had a bit of a far away look. "I feel like I have a lot to teach you." 

She nodded again. "Okay... Wait, where do I sleep tonight?" 

"Elizabeth's room. Though... Please don't tell her about this. She won't understand, just tell her that you will live with us now, alright?" 

"Yes." Said Charlie softly. William opened the door, and the small child went down into the basement. 

It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be, the floors were a somewhat soft carpet. The colors were dull though, not like her soft pink and purple bedroom. Charlie sat on the ground and hugged her plushie. Sammy said that it looked weird, but she thought it was cute. Kids said it looked like a creepy puppet. 

Puppets could be cute, they didn't know anything. 

"It's just me and you, now." Charlie whispered. "I wanna go home, but William said that my Daddy doesn't want me anymore. Maybe I did something wrong... But I act good. I always say thank you, and please... I don't draw on the walls like Sammy, and I try and help Mommy and Daddy with stuff all the time." 

Charlie sniffled again, shaking her head. "I must have been bad without knowing... I... I... Could have been better. Maybe they wanted a perfect kid, and... I wasn't good enough at that." 

She scooted closer to an old bookshelf, leaning on it, her head still hurting a little. "It's not fair... Everyone hates me, I don't know why. I know you don't hate me, though." She murmured, pressing a tiny kiss to the Puppet's forehead. "I love you too." 

She heard more noises upstairs, the sound of a door opening. The rest of the Afton family was home. Thunder rumbled as the three kids scrambled to get inside the house. 

She heard William talking upstairs, but couldn't make out what he was saying to them. Probably telling them that she was here. 

A little while later, he came down the stairs, a small bowl of soup in his hand, Elizabeth at his heels. The redhead squealed when she saw Charlie, running up to hug her. 

"Daddy told me you're living with us!" The small girl hugged Charlie so tightly that it made her wheeze. "I can't wait to show you all my new toys! We can play together all the time!" 

Charlie hugged her back slowly, a faint smile appearing on her face as Elizabeth babbled on about all the things she wanted to do together. William set a small table nearby, along with the bowl of soup. 

"Lizzie, she needs to eat. You can play later." He told the girl firmly. Elizabeth nodded and let Charlie sit down in the sma chair that had been placed at the table. 

"Is she gonna eat down here?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at her father. 

"Yes, she will. This is her room now. She will be a secret to everyone outside of you and your brothers." 

"Like hiding?" 

William grinned. "Yes, Elizabeth, Charlie is hiding, and we have to make sure nobody else finds her." 

Elizabeth once against out her arms around Charlie, who was trying to blow on a spoonful of soup. "We're gonna be best friends forever!" 

Charlie gave a soft smile, she had never had a "best friend" before. She had never really had any friends at all, if she were honest. 

"Good, very good. Now let her eat, and go get washed up for dinner." 

"Yes daddy!" The young girl hugged him before running off. 

William crouched down to be eye level with Charlotte. "You're going to be perfect here, just you wait and see."


End file.
